Neptune/Super Dimension
Neptune is the main character of Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1. She has amnesia, but stays cheerful and energetic. This often aggravates both her friends and enemies. Sometimes her friends wonder if she is not faking her condition. Neptune is actually the Console Patron Unit (CPU) who protects Planeptune, Purple Heart. Unlike her human form, Purple Heart looks more adult and has a much more mature personality to match. When the going gets tough, she is the one to rely on. Profile Neptune Neptune is the human form of the CPU Purple Heart. She is often considered to be energetic and dorky. Her favorite food is custard pudding and she loves playing video games. While she enjoys playing all games, she especially loves retro video games. Appearance Her apparel consists of a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short-sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. Underneath she wears a dark purple dress lined with light purple which zips up from the front and has pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks are light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue with an N on them. Personality She is a happy, excitable girl with a very strong sense of justice. Her ditzy personality causes her to be very careless at times which can either help her or land her into serious trouble. She makes friends rather easily due to her friendly nature and often gives them cute nicknames. People admire her optimistic outlook and confidence. She never gives up or backs down when the going gets tough and she makes sure to see her objective through to the very end. Purple Heart Purple Heart is the goddess form of Neptune. She is considered to be cool, collected, just, and overall much more mature in comparison to her human form. While the personality and appearance change is major between the two forms, she still retains some aspects of her human form albeit to a lesser extent. Appearance Purple Core In her Purple Core, Purple Heart has long purple hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and a black body suit that exposes her chest somewhat. Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm areas contain purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also contains purple areas near the bottom. On the breast areas you can see a single purple strip. Purple Heart's leg-wear seems as though it is the same as her human forms only it appears as black boots with purple tips instead. Lost Purple Core Purple Heart's appearance in her Lost Purple Core is reminiscent of the Purple Core but with much more stylization and design. Her hair and hair clips remain the same while her bodysuit, while still black, has purple and blue lining all around the torso and arms. The middle of the torso has purple mesh, allowing a vague vertical view of her stomach. She also wears thigh high boots with octagon patterns on the side at the very top; one filled it with purple and another just a white outline. Personality Purple Heart is a serious and mature person. She's often calm and rarely changes facial expressions. She is a very observant and intelligent female, thinking in a rational matter most of the time. She is the complete opposite of her human form in many aspects but her strong sense of justice and confidence remains unchanged. It can be said that Purple Heart is a bit arrogant, having a strong confidence in her abilities and believing that no one can defeat her. Despite her change in personality, there are times that where Purple Heart acts slightly like her human form. Final CPU Form A form seen in the skill HDD:Neptune; oddly, no mention is made of this form elsewhere. Neptune transforms into a black spacefighter with glowing purple edges. The spacefighter sports canards and two pairs of wings, one with a forward sweep and one with a backwards sweep. It fires a pair of cluster missiles from an internal bay. Relationships Main Article: Neptune/Super Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Gameplay Main Article: Neptune/Super Dimension/Gameplay Equipment HDN Re;Birth1 Skills HDN Re;Birth1 Videos Quotes Main Article: Neptune/Super Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Neptune Category:Super Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Characters